


Geralt Accidentally Burn Yennefer Alive

by BrookeChiang



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Snuff, Wooden_horse, burningalive, fierydeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Warning: This fanfic contains gruesome imagery, could be considered snuff, sexual wording, a wooden horse torture device.  Also, this is a stupid, gruesome parody, not meant to be serious in any way, shape, or form, for any naysayers who want to claim this isn’t “realistic”.Because… no shit, Sherlock!  Obviously!!
Kudos: 2





	Geralt Accidentally Burn Yennefer Alive

Geralt of Rivia ducked his head and entered into the cave that his lover, Yennefer of Vengerberg had so elaborately decorated. He followed the path of scented candles lining the cave until he came face-to-face with Yennefer herself.

Yennefer sat sensually on the rump of an unicorn statue, wearing nothing but sexy lingerie. She leaned forward alluringly at Geralt.

“Hmm…” Geralt hummed appreciatively, before examining the unicorn statue more closely.

“My, is that a wooden horse from the city dungeons?” Geralt cocked his head to the side.

“It is indeed! Naughty, isn’t it?” Yennefer breathed seductively. “But I’ve taken to covering it with some nice lamia hair!”

“Kiss me, Geralt. Take me right now,” Yennefer moaned huskily, her voice full of desire. “On this unicorn statue!”

“Well… maybe you should get rid of that junk first,” Geralt gestured to her skimpy bra, feeling increasingly aroused by the situation.

“Why don’t you help me with your magic, then?” Yennefer suggested, smiling charmingly.

“All right…” Geralt lifted his arm to cast magic, but as his mind was increasingly clouded by lust, he accidentally cast Igni instead. Realizing his mistake instantly, his eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Oh shit!”

But it was too late. Flames lit up on the center of her bra and burned right through the thin fabric to light up her nipples right underneath.

“Ah- Ah- AAAHHH!!!” Yennefer screamed as her eyes widened in shock and unendurable pain as her sensitive nipples were burned away. “Why, Geralt? Oh God, WHY?! Help me! HELP ME!”

Despite her screams, Geralt stood riveted in place by shock and inability to act.

The flames spread across her boobs and she tried to pat away the fire, to no avail. Dripping fiery fat fell from her burning breasts hit the easily-flammable dried lamia hair covering the wooden horse.

“WAAAAHHHH!!!” Yennefer thrashed, her back arcing in excruciating torment as the inferno spread across the top of the hair right to her pussy, where no blaze should ever burn, scorching her hypersensitive clit.

Her pussy wet itself with her fluids in response to the pain, but she managed to push herself up a bit with her thighs in a desperate, ungainly squat, lifting her crotch up barely out of the licking flames.

It didn’t last long. The flames burned away much of the hair, revealing the hard, merciless wooden horse beneath.

Yennefer had no time to regret her highly-questionable decision of decorating a torture device, for the final central fibers of the lamia hair padding burned or snapped in half. The two relatively-intact chunks of lamia hair, pushed down by thighs and body weight on each side, gave way, and slid downward along the angled sides of the unicorn (which were slick with blood).

Still burning, Yennefer had no time to buffer herself as her thighs slipped wider, and she fell. Unluckily, as she bucked forward, most of her body weight fell upon her already-injured clit, as it slammed down onto the cruel horse, splitting it in two.

“ARRGHHHH!!!” Yennefer cried hoarsely, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body twitched, her groin fully split on the wooden horse, as she cummed involuntarily in sheer, unmitigated agony.

After a few minutes of violent, unwanted orgasm, a spent Yennefer against the unicorn head, like a gruesome version of a puppet who’d lost its strings.

She was still tortured alive by the unrelenting fire, as the flame spread across her bare skin, but her strength for fruitless struggle against the magic flames had been sapped, leaving her to suffer a slow, agonizing death.

“AAAaaahhh!! Aaaaaaa!!!” Her cries became weaker until she gradually lost even the primeval energy to scream, and finally passed from consciousness. Her breathing stopped, causing her heart to gradually become hypoxic and spasm out in a fit of fibrillation.

Staring wide-eyed at the still-burning, blackened corpse of what had been his lover just a few minutes ago, Geralt muttered, “Well, fuck…”


End file.
